Surgery
by Vault08
Summary: Richtofen finally gets what he wants all along: Dempsey strapped in a chair, and a variety of tools to show the American exactly how he feels...  Heavy and descriptive gore, you've been warned!  *oneshot*


"Ah, zere, here is ze last one!" Richtofen said, placing the pliers on Dempsey's last tooth, a molar in the back. Blood was pouring out of the American's mouth, but Richtofen was having the time of his life. He sighed in relief for a moment, smiling, before yanking the pliers out of Dempsey's mouth, his tooth completely severed, and now the American was missing all of his teeth. Even more blood leaked out of Dempsey's mouth now, and began draining down his throat. He had just had every tooth in his mouth excruciatingly pulled by Richtofen. Blood was building up and running down his throat – he coughed, and a large amount of blood spilled down onto his uniform, staining his green clothes a deep red.

"Tsk tsk, Dempsey, zhat is very messy." The doctor said, setting the pliers aside, on his workbench of 'instruments'. He was perfectly content, and safe. Dempsey was strapped in an operating chair with reinforced restraints on each of his limbs, Richtofen had nothing to worry about.

Richtofen had no idea how he'd managed to get the American in this operating chair, or where the hell they were, but he was having the time of his life, torturing his American adversary!

"Zhos dirty american hands of yours. Eugh! Ve must cleanse them!" Richtofen announed.

Dempsey only looked on his horror. It hurt to even try and talk, his mouth had gone numb from the pain.

Picking up a pair of shears, Richtofen slipped the cold blades around Dempsey's fingers on his left hand. He began looking in horror as Richtofen smiled.

"Hold still. There is much blood on your hands. Time to CLEANSE!" Richtofen shouted, and as he said the last word, he applied excessive, unnecessary force as he closed the shears, slicing directly through Dempsey's fingers and bones, his now-severed digits falling to the floor. Dempsey hollered loudly in a shriek of pain, blood leaking out of his open wounds. Richtofen kneeled and let some fall onto his face, refreshing himself. Surgery was hard work, and he needed a little relief every now and then.

"Hmm. Could use bandages to repair ze vounds...but risk of infection is still persistant throughout ze healing process...no matter!" Richtofen shouted suddenly, standing up and moving over to a far side of the room. "Ve vill just use...-classic- methods, zhen."

Richtofen exited the room, and Dempsey stared as his mangled, red-stained hand in horror. His pinky, ring, and middle finger were all sliced off about a third of the way up each finger, blood still openly leaking out of the wounds and all over the operating chair he was in. Slowly, he closed his eyes, the pain and shock was taking over...

BAM!

The door was kicked in, and Richtofen walked in carrying a medium-sized pipe. He proceeded to sit back down beside Dempsey, where he produced a lighter from his pocket. He flicked it on, and proceeded to run it along the side of the pipe he wasn't holding. He did this for several minutes, until the pipe became a glowing dark orange, and Richtofen's motives were painfully revealed.

Dempsey squired, but Richtofen chuckled.

"Now now, Dempsey, HOLD STILL!" He shouted, placing one hand the wrist of Dempsey's injured hand.

Slowly bringing the pipe up, he pushed it onto the three stumps of fingers. Dempsey let loose an ear-shattering scream, as the burning pipe seared and sealed his wounds, causing the flesh to turn a burnt black, ceasing all blood flow and killing all the nerve endings. Even after the bleeding stopped, Richtofen continued to apply pressure, staring at Dempsey's face and watching his reaction. A smile crept over Richtofen's face when he saw the American was in immense physical pain. Finally, he removed the pipe, but some of the dead skin had been touching the pipe so long it had melded together, and when Richtofen yanked the pipe away, the dead skin peeled from Dempsey's wounded fingers, causing him to scream again.

Casually, Richtofen let the pipe fall to the floor. Muttering to himself, he picked up a syringe and filled it with some sort of green liquid. Carefully, he turned, tapping the syringe and squirting it a bit, making sure it was working. It was, and as the chemical compoud hit the floor, it began eating away, tearing the floor a small hole.

Dempsey shuttered, and watched as the doctor sat down, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Time for the final operation. I call it EYE-solation, ahahaha! Watch!"

Suddenly, Richtofen jammed the syringe deep into Dempsey's left eye. The American screamed bloody murder as he was blinded. The German slowly emptied the syringe into Dempsey's eyeball, and once the syringe was empty, he pulled it away and tossed it aside. The American squirmed as the acidic substance easily tore through the back of his eye and made its way through his skull, eating through the bone. Some of it passed through to his brain, and Dempsey began spasming into a seizure, convulsing violently. Smoke began emitting from his eye hole, where his now-deflated and empty eye was hanging from, only by the optical nerve was it even still attatched.

After the American was dead and had stopped moving, Richtofen slowly grabbed Dempsey's head and tilted it forward, widening his eyes at seeing a -very- large hole in the back of Dempsey's head, along with the operating chair. The acidic substance had chewed right through his skull and the chair.

A sadistic smile came over Richtofen's face.

That was when he was awoken from him dream by the sounds of his team mates being attacked by zombies.


End file.
